


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by Pixial



Series: Tiptoe Through the Library [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Meddling companions, More Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixial/pseuds/Pixial
Summary: Lavellan's cold and wishes he and Dorian could be more open with their relationship. The Iron Bull makes an attempt at matchmaking. Cole helps.





	

“It’s no good, Boss. We’re not getting through tonight. Might as well camp here.”

Lavellan grimaced, both at the howling, freezing winds tearing at the shabby stone walls sheltering them and at Iron Bull’s declaration. (The Iron Bull. Mustn't forget the article.) “Any chance it’ll clear tomorrow?” 

The large Qunari warrior shrugged and flopped back down around the fire. “Not really my area of expertise.”

“So we’re stuck here. Lovely. Always wanted to spend a night trying not to freeze to death,” grumbled an irate Dorian as he poked at the remains of the chair they’d turned to firewood. Lavellan wasn't sure why this tower was abandoned, but it was still holding together and even retained a good portion of furniture. It wasn't much, but he wasn't going to complain if it kept them alive.

“It wouldn't be so cold if you’d cover that shoulder,” Bull pointed out. Dorian dropped his stick and favored him with a glare. 

“Says the man without a shirt to begin with. You’re making me cold just looking at you.”

Lavellan sighed as the two began to bicker in earnest, hugging himself and hunkering down in one of the ragged blankets they’d managed to dredge up. Personally he agreed with Dorian; he had no idea how Bull stood it. Even with the fire and the shelter, it was freezing.

“It’s cold, but he can't show it or he’ll lose,” came a soft voice by his elbow. “He’s strong and he’s afraid to lose it. But he can't lose it with just us?”

Lavellan turned to look at Cole. The pale young man was staring at the Iron Bull, head tilted curiously. “He shouldn't be afraid of us. Should he?”

Bull cut himself off mid-sentence with a groan. “Kid, we’ve talked about this. You don't have to say everything you hear out loud.”

“Hah! Not as invulnerable as we thought!” Dorian flashed a smug grin, taking the argument as his win. Bull retorted with a simple gesture, and Lavellan fought the urge to cover Cole’s eyes. 

“But I like seeing!” Cole turned to him, eyes wide in affront. Lavellan swallowed a chuckle and shook his head. 

“Sorry, Cole. Old habit.” He needed to remember that while the spirit-turned-human held a childlike wonder about him, he was no innocent, even though every instinct Lavellan had screamed to adopt and protect him as he would a younger brother or cousin. Cole could handle himself.

His train of thought was interrupted by a particularly insistent gust of wind, rattling the rafters of the tower. The fire flickered, and a shudder ran through. Lavellan scowled at the flames, wishing he could order it to grow hotter.

Unfortunately, he was no mage to command the elements, and the only mage they had on hand had done all he could for the moment.

Well, not _all_ he could, Lavellan thought wistfully, silently studying Dorian on his other side. Despite his proclivity towards flirting, Lavellan had discovered that the altus wasn't much for public affection, and Lavellan understood. Their relationship felt too new, too fragile, as if putting it on display would stretch it too thin and shatter it like a daydream. He refused to force Dorian into the light like that, not when the mage had already expressed his fears of being seen as a bad influence. Lavellan couldn't do that to him.

Even if the thought of cuddling by the fire made his heart skip a beat like a schoolboy’s.

Across the fire, Bull snorted, and Lavellan winced. Another case of appearances being deceiving-- the Iron Bull didn't miss a thing, including anything to do with relationships. There was a twinkle in his lone eye, and before Lavellan could interrupt, he spoke.

“Boss, you look a bit cold there. Need some help warming up?” 

Dorian’s head snapped up so fast his mustache trembled-- and for good reason; there was absolutely no mistaking the hinting leer in Bull’s voice, teasing though it might be. Lavellan flushed and decided examining the fire was a good option, _especially_ since it kept him from meeting Dorian’s confused expression. 

“I’m perfectly alright, Bull,” he said quietly, attempting to signal to the man that whatever his scheme was, now was not the time or place. Either Bull missed the signal, or (far more likely) was ignoring it because he grinned again.

“I’m just saying, there’s four of us here. No reason we can't help each other out. And judging from the way you're shaking, you need all the help you can get.”

Lavellan’s flush grew darker and he kept his gaze trained down and away from whatever look Dorian was giving him. If he didn't look up, he didn't have to engage and explain himself.

“There’s no shame in it, Boss!” Bull continued, a trace of laughter in his voice. “I bet the kid there wouldn't mind a bit of cuddling.”

“But I thought he wanted _Dorian_ to hold him!” Cole protested.

Lavellan groaned and covered his head with the blanket. He wasn't hearing this. This simply was not happening. It was far too embarrassing to real, and it was probably worse for Dorian.

“What?” Dorian sounded perplexed, almost offended. He was missing something, and Lavellan honestly wasn't sure he wanted to explain. Or even how to explain. 

Fortunately, his ( _his_ he realized once more) clever mage was adept at putting pieces together. An arm wrapped around his shoulders, tugging him close to a warm body, and Lavellan peeked out from his blanket to see Dorian smiling that smug little grin of his that almost successfully concealed the concern in his eyes.

“You might have _said_ something, _amatus_ ,” he said, peering down at a suddenly very bashful elf. Lavellan leaned against him, feeling far warmer already. (Though whether it was the blush or proximity to the mage, he didn't know.)

“Next time I’ll be sure to,” he replied as he cleared his throat. His stomach had a thousand butterflies flitting about in it-- Dorian had that effect-- but he wanted to retain at least a _shred_ of his composure. 

Composure that was swiftly stolen as a pair of lips brushed his temple. He relaxed and closed his eyes with a soft, contented sigh as a whisper met his ear.

“We’re among friends here,” gently murmured his lover. “Don’t see a point in pretending.”

“Why does everyone pretend so much? You should do that less often.” Lavellan cracked an eye open to see Cole’s annoyed expression hovering nearby.

Bull snorted again, this time laughter clear. “I’ll explain it later, kid.”

“But I am confused now!”

“Later, Cole.” Dorian shot him a look over Lavellan’s head.“In the morning. Go hug Bull or something.”

Lavellan almost wished he could see the look on Bull’s face as Cole scooted around the fire to follow orders, but honestly he didn't much care. Dorian was holding him, and he was warm despite the howling winds.

That was more than enough for one night.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this beyond writing it made me laugh. 
> 
> I think they're in Sarnhia somewhere but I haven't finished the game yet so there could be snow elsewhere.
> 
> If you like this and want to see more, let me know in the comments! I'm enjoying exploring their relationship!


End file.
